1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic purse having a settling function, suitable for an electronic money system which transfers electric information (electronic money information), i.e., a value (amount of money) corresponding to the amount of money stored in an IC card, instead of actually transferring that money, and in particular, to an electronic purse which transfers electronic money information (amount of money information) through communication lines such as public telephone lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic money system transferring electronic money information corresponding to an amount of money, instead of actual money, transferring of electronic money information is performed, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 3-92966 for example, in such a manner that each person having an IC card, visits a shop, an automatic vending machine, or a bank (hereinafter, generally referred to as “shop” for simplicity), and uses a terminal unit installed in each shop. When each person wishes to receive electronic money information, they must visit a shop having a terminal unit and insert their IC card into the terminal unit to receive replenishment of electronic money.
The terminal unit installed in a shop functions to carry out transactions using input of values of electronic money information. However, to draw the balance from one's account to leave a balance of nothing, it is necessary to input a value of electronic money information, which is a troublesome operation.
Further, the terminal unit installed in a shop functions to carry out active transactions in which a value of electronic money information and a direction of transfer, i.e., indication of receipt or payment, are inputted. However, it is not constructed to be compatible with a passive function which works on a transaction partner's designation of a value of electronic money information and a direction of transfer.
The electronic money system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-162059 proposes electronic purses which can be connected through a telephone communication means. However, it does not disclose means for improving the above-described troublesome operation or insufficient function.